It's Trichy
by CenaAmbroseGirl92
Summary: Maggie Martinez has been battling with a debilitating, yet not well known demon called Trichotilomania, which has caused her to pull out almost all of her hair. When she becomes a WWE diva and joins the Shield she hopes that no one will find out, but that ends up not being the case. Can the boys help her get over the shame? Will one of them confess his true feelings for her?
1. Intro

9/17/15

Everyone has at least one annoying habit they do when they're nervous or agitated. Mine happens to have a name: Trichotilomania, or Trich for short. Since I was a kid I'd pull out my eyelashes and the hair on my scalp when I was in stressful situations, or even when I was just bored and I'm still doing it after twenty years (I'm 26 right now).

I've tried wearing hats and bandannas anytime I had to leave the house, but it's almost impossible when it's hot as hell out, plus they were too easy for idiot kids to grab when I wasn't looking. The wig came into my life just when I started training in NXT and I had to be extra careful not to throw my head around too much which was a kind of hard task.

When I got to the main roster, I told the Authority that I had to wear a wig, though I didn't say why, and luckily they didn't ask and also said that they would tell the divas to be careful when wrestling with me. The same went to the hair dresser, letting them know I had a wig, but not the reason.

About a month into my career, I was told that I would be the newest member of the most dominant group in the company to date: the Shield. Even though they were babyface at this time it was still kind of scary, but it was also a great opportunity to develop myself as a diva.

When I officially met the guys, they ended up not being as intimidating as I thought they'd be which made it much easier to talk to them. I couldn't wait to start working with my new "brothers" and was hoping that I didn't have to tell them my secret too soon, if ever.


	2. Secret's Out

9/22/15

I was in the Shield's (now my) locker room getting ready for my mixed-tag team match with Dean against Fandango and Summer Rea just two weeks after joining the team. It had been going great with me being their valet and them coming to ringside for my matches, running interference when needed on both sides.

My head was really itchy from wearing the wig all the time so since I was alone in the locker room for the time being, I took it off and scratched my scalp. Suddenly, the door opened and I heard the guys laughing. Before I could put my wig back on, all three men were standing right behind me in the mirror. I covered my face with my hands and groaned before turning around to face the music.

When I removed my hands, I saw Dean, Seth, and Roman staring at me still as statues with wide eyes. I sighed and said, "Can one of you please say something? The silence is killing me."

Dean was the first to snap out of his trance as he blinked and shook his head a little before saying, "Not to sound rude, but are you on chemo therapy?"

I snorted and said, "I wish. No, it's much more complicated than that and it involves a semi-long story that we don't have time for." Remembering that we had a match in a few minutes, Dean cursed and ushered the guys out of the room to let me finish getting ready.

I got my wig back on and the four of us headed to where we were going to make our entrance through the audience. None of the guys had said anything on the way there which made me feel very uneasy.

The match was in full swing with Summer Rea and I in the ring, me kicking her ass. We were told that Dean and I were going to win via DQ, but not how it would play out. I was just about to tag Dean when Summer came behind me and pulled on my wig ripping it off and exposing my semi-bald head to everyone in the arena and those watching at home.

Everyone stood in shock the arena so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I covered my head with my arms as the ref rang the bell and Dean and I were announced the winners by DQ, just like the script said. I started crying as I felt someone wrap their arms around me while another placed my wig back on my head though I didn't see the point since everyone now knew what was underneath.

The guys guided me back to the locker room, glaring at anyone who was staring at me. Once we got in and the door was shut, I broke down into sobs. Dean (who had been holding me the entire time) lead me to the couch and sat me down on his lap as I rested my head on his chest. No one spoke as I tried to calm myself down with Dean's help. When I stopped crying, Seth handed me a box of tissues. I thanked him and wiped my eyes and blew my nose.

There was a knock at the door so Roman got up to answer it as I continued calming down. Roman came back with Triple H and Stephanie McMahon trailing behind him looking worried. Dean tightened his grip around my waist and glared at them as they sat in chairs across from us. Stephanie cleared her throat and said, "Maggie I am so sorry for what happened to you out there. Summer wasn't suppose to do that and I assure you that she will be reprehended for it. Fandango was suppose to hit Dean with a chair and I don't know how Summer got the idea to grab your hair."

I shook my head and started trembling. Dean rubbed my back as Seth whispered something to Hunter. He and Stephanie left leaving the four of us alone again. "That freaking bitch!" I finally growled before getting off of Dean's lap and pacing in front of the guys as they just watched me blow off steam. I wanted to pull so bad, but I didn't want the guys to freak out.

After a bit I calmed down and sat next to Dean who put his arm around me in a comforting gesture. I sighed and said, "So, you guys still want to hear about how this started?"

"Not if you don't want to tell us, darlin'" said Dean.

I smiled and whispered, "It's better I do it now while we're already on the subject." All three men nodded as Seth and Roman sat down. I took a breath and began.


	3. Going Down Memory Lane

9/23/15

Author's Note: This chapter contains sensitive subject matter based on real events, so if you don't like, don't read.

I leaned back on the couch, took a breath and said, "I started pulling when I was about five. First it was just my eyelashes then it was loose strands on my head that would come off when I brushed my hair. Back then my hair went down to my waist and it was my best physical feature.

"My parents argued a lot and my mom was and still is psychotic. Dad says she's bipolar, but I think it's more than that. I was a major introvert and didn't want to leave the house accept for school and whatever hobby I did at the time.

"Fast forward to my early teens my parents got divorced and it was split custody. I'm an only child by the way so it was good and bad. When I was 14 on Super Bowl Sunday my mom came to pick me up from my dad's and she was raging saying I was never going to see him again and he had to lift her up to get her out of the house while I was in the car crying. I didn't see this happen 'cause the car was parked down the block from the house so I'm just going off of what they told me.

"Later that night, mom asked who I wanted to live with, her or dad. I didn't have an answer for her so I just went to my room. Half hour or so later she comes in and asks who the better parent was and I said she was just 'cause I was scared. She has me call dad, but I don't remember why and when I come into her room and tell her what we talked about, she calls me a backstabbing little bitch 'cause I guess I said something wrong though I don't know what it could've been. Then she has me call him back as I'm standing in front of her with her facing me on the bed. I tell him to come and get me before things got worse than they already were and that earned me a kick to the stomach. After that night and since then, I've been pulling my hair out constantly which has lead me to needing a wig."

Once I'd finished speaking I noticed the shocked and disappointed looks on Seth's, Roman's, and Dean's, faces as they just stared at me not knowing what to say. Finally, Dean broke the silence saying, "And they call me a lunatic? Holy shit darlin' you didn't deserve that."

"Seriously, your mom has major issues." Seth said shaking his head.

"Have you talked to your mom since then?" Roman asked with a concerned voice that matched his face.

"Yep and she hasn't changed a bit. I still love her in a small way since she's the reason why I'm here, but I can't forgive her for what she's put me and my dad through all these years. Plus, we're both scared of her as is my step-mom who I also have a love-hate relationship with." I said with a groan.

"Wow, you and Dean have quite a bit in common it seems." said Roman earning him a glare from Dean.

I looked at Dean with confusion and he grunted and said, "I'll tell you later. Right now we're focusing on you. So besides kicking you in the stomach that night, did your mom every hit you?"

"Well, she spanked me when I was little, but that was it. She mostly yelled and threw things around when she was mad, but I always had fear that she would hit me which to me is worse then it actually happening 'cause it could happen when you least expect it. It's like Randy's RKO it can come out of nowhere." I said with a cringe.

All three of the guys grimaced which for some reason I couldn't help but chuckle at. It was time for us to go back to the hotel so we packed up our stuff and headed out, me trying to keep a low profile.

Dean and I ended up sharing a room so we had a mini date night consisting of room service and a movie. He told me about his childhood and it made me look privileged compared to what he went through, but it also brought us closer together as he helped me prepare for tomorrow and what I would likely face at the arena.


	4. The Fallout

9/24/15

The next night we were at a Smackdown taping and I was a nervous wreck after what happened the night before, but Dean, Seth and Roman kept an eye on me, particularly Dean. The guys and I knew he was developing feelings for me which seemed to intensify after I told my story and he told me his. That was another thing that people were talking about, which for some reason I preferred as opposed to them talking about my lack of real hair.

Some of the divas like Natalya and Brie Bella actually defended me when others made fun of me which I greatly appreciated. The main divas that gave me grief were Summer Rea (mostly for supposedly getting her in trouble) and Alicia Fox. I couldn't stand them and their taunts reminded me of what I went through in high school, which made my self-consciousness even worse than it already was.

The creative team decided to make this a storyline and since it was out in the open anyway I agreed to it. So on the next Raw I did a backstage interview with Renee Young who was another supporter of mine. I told her that I was going to make Summer pay for humiliating me for no reason with or without the Shield's help, turning heel that night. I still worked with the guys in the ring while also doing my own thing which meant that they had all turned heel to support me. I felt bad, but it made sense so I just went with it.

The next night at a house show Dean officially asked me out after the show and I accepted suddenly anxious for the show to end.


	5. Date With Dean

9/28/15

After the main event ended, the guys and I went to the hotel me rooming with Natalya (Nattie) this time. Dean said he'd come get me in an hour and not to dress fancy which I was a-okay with. I wore a black skirt that ended mid-thigh, a red blouse and black high boots. Nattie helped style my wig so that it looked more natural even though I didn't see the point. I'm not an eye make-up person so I just put on red lipstick and wore the charm bracelet my Grammy got me when I was a kid.

Just after Nattie gave me a thumbs up when I asked how I looked I heard knocking at the door. I went to answer it and when I did both the visitor and myself had to do double takes. There stood Dean in black jeans, a black shirt, leather jacket and boots with his hair somewhat slicked back. "Someone better call heaven 'cause I think an angel's missing." Dean finally said breaking the silence.

I heard Nattie snort behind me as I just smiled and said, "Did someone give you that line or was that pure Ambrose?"

"I heard it somewhere, but I've never used it until now. Now let's go I'm starving." he replied clutching his stomach dramatically. I laughed and said goodbye to Nattie before letting Dean lead me out to the rental car the Shield was using for the night.

We went to a casual restaurant and were seated quickly in a secluded corner. As we waited for our food, I told Dean more about Trich, including its full name and nickname. I was surprised at how interested he looked and I was scared to ask whether he really was or not. After dinner we walked through a small park nearby. It had gotten chilly so Dean offered me his jacket which I gratefully accepted.

We headed back to the car and drove back to the hotel. "Maggie?" I heard Dean ask while driving.

"Yeah?" I responded looking over at him.

"I know this isn't going to sound right so just bare with me here. I really like you and I don't want to pressure you into anything, but would you consider going out with me officially?"

We had just reached a stoplight right by the hotel so I leaned over and kissed his cheek before saying, "As long as you're willing to deal with my emotional baggage, hell yeah I will."

Once we'd reached the parking garage, Dean turned off the engine, took my face in his hands and kissed me dead on the lips. When I pulled away slightly panting, I felt Dean stroking my face with his thumbs as he said, "If you can handle my baggage, I can handle yours. Deal?"

I smiled widely and said, "Nat, Brie, and the guys are gonna freak when they hear about this."

"Tell me about it. Seth's been chewing my ass out lately constantly telling me to ask you but I didn't think you were ready yet."

I couldn't help but laugh which made Dean groan. We got out of the car and headed to my room hand in hand. When I walked in Nattie jumped off the couch, ran over to me and asked for details. Once I reached the part about Dean and I being official she squealed and hugged me and I guess that's when she noticed I was wearing his jacket 'cause she had a smirk on her face when she pulled away.

"I didn't know the Lunatic Fringe could be such a romantic." she said nudging me.

"Oh hush. Don't go telling everyone now, let Dean and I handle that." I laughed taking the jacket off and laying it on my suitcase.

"Fine, have it your way. But I'm telling Brie and I'll have her keep quiet too."

"Okay, okay you can tell Brie but that's it. I don't want Alicia and Summer finding out yet." I said in annoyance.

"Roger that." said Nattie as we both laughed and got ready for bed.


	6. It's Official

10/3/15

As soon as I met the guys in the lobby the next morning, Roman and Seth hugged me and congratulated me and Dean for becoming a couple. I accepted the hugs, but didn't know what to say so I just kept quiet till Dean shooed his brothers away so he could put his arm around me. I leaned my head on his chest as he whispered, "Sorry out them, darlin'. You're my first steady partner in years so they're excited."

I giggled and said, "You're my first steady partner as well so Nattie and Brie will likely give you the same response."

When we got into the van with the others and headed to the airport, Dean rested his hand on my leg and said, "Are Nattie and Brie the only girls that know?"

I looked over and said, "Brie doesn't know yet, but Nattie's gonna tell her when she sees her, but she'll be the only other person to know on my side. I hope these two clowns will be the only other men to know at the moment." referring to Seth who was driving and Roman who was riding shotgun.

"Are we really that funny?" Seth asked with a laugh.

"Don't worry baby girl, we won't tell anyone." Roman said in a reassuring voice.

"Thanks, Rome. And yes Seth you can be that funny, especially the time you tripped over the barricade doing your ninja roll." I said busting up laughing as did Dean and Roman. Seth just grumbled as we reached the airport.

"You're lucky you're dating my brother 'cause otherwise I would've made you walk the rest of the way." Seth muttered as we got our luggage from the back of the van.

"If you'd of kept my bags that'd of been fine. I walk a lot anyway." I said with a shrug.

Seth let out a puff of air as we checked our bags in and got on the plane. By chance, we ended up getting a different flight than Alicia and Summer so I relaxed a bit as I sat next to Dean behind Seth and Roman and in front of Ryback and Big E Langston both of whom looked surprised to see Dean and I so close. I heard Ryback whisper, "Guess Ambrose finally manned up and asked her."

He and E laughed as Dean said, "You're damn right I did and she said yes." I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder as he linked our fingers together.

"Well congrates to you both. And we'll help with Summer and Alicia if you'd like 'cause neither of us like the way you're being treated, Maggie, it's just childish." said E.

"Definitely." said Ryback

"Thank you both. I need all the support I can get 'cause this is just like what happened to me in high school and I can't take it." I said turning my head to look at them.

"It's not a problem, Maggie." Ryback said softly.

"Thanks guys." said Dean.

"Don't mention it, Ambrose." said E brushing off Dean's gratitude.

In no time at all, we reached our destination and got off the plane in almost groups of two. We got our bags, got to the rental car and headed to the arena. Almost as soon as we walked in Brie Bella came running over and pulling me away from Dean for a tight hug. I pretended to choke so that she'd let me go. When she did I laughed and said, "I take it Nattie told you the news?"

"She sure did. I'm so happy for you guys and don't worry I haven't told anyone yet not even Nikki." Brie whispered the last part.

"Thanks, girl. It's really just Summer and Alicia we don't want finding out yet, but you never know who will blab to them." I whispered in agitation.

Brie nodded and said that she'd see me later before walking off. The guys and I headed to our locker room to get ready. Dean and I were going to tell the Authority about us getting together 'cause we figured it would spice up my sotryline with Summer. Seth and Roman were in the main even that night going against Randy Orton and Kane with Dean and I at ringside, but that was it.

While Seth and Roman warmed up in the locker room, we headed to the Authority's office hand in hand passing some superstars who started whispering once we walked by. "Wow, and I thought it was just women who gossiped. Guess I was wrong." I said loud enough for them to hear as Dean just laughed.

The whispering stopped almost instantly as we continued walking until we got to our destination. Dean knocked on the door and we heard Hunter telling us to come in. Dean opened the door and we slowly entered the room to see Hunter and Stephanie sitting at their desk going over some paper work. They stopped when they saw us and smiled when they noticed our hands still linked. "Does this mean what I think it means?" Stephanie asked smiling.

"Yep. I finally manned up and asked her out." said Dean as I just laughed.

"Well, congratulations to you both. Now I'm assuming you want to add this to your feud, Maggie?" Hunter asked.

"You're too good, Hunter. That's exactly why we're here." I said as he and Stephanie chuckled.

"Excellent. We had another idea we wanted to run by you. It's kind of out there so we wanted to make sure you were okay with it." said Hunter hesitantly.

I raised my eyebrow and said, "What did you have in mind?"


	7. New Name, New Movement

10/8/15

"The what?" I asked when Stephanie told me my new nickname.

"That's what people who pull their hair are called right? Trichsters?" asked Hunter kind of leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah, but people might take it out of context when they hear it. Then again I'll already be doing some explaining when I go out there so it makes sense."

"Exactly. Another key change for this movement is you're going to have to get rid of the wig and completely shave your head." Stephanie said biting her lip.

I gulped and said, "Guess I might as well since everyone's already seen what's underneath this damn thing. When is this taking place anyway?"

"Next Monday on Raw. If you'd like, we can also add your new relationship to this if it's okay with you, Dean." said Hunter.

We'd been holding hands this whole time with Dean squeezing mine a couple times. Dean cleared his throat and said, "I'm fine with the last part, but can Maggie and I talk to the guys about the first one? I want to get their take on it, plus they are our teammates."

I looked at Dean with hesitation, but he just nodded and kissed my hand which calmed me down a bit. "Sure. Take your time 'cause you still have a few days. Just make sure to let me know before Raw." said Hunter.

Dean and I nodded and thanked him before heading back to the locker room to tell the guys. After I told them about my character adjustment Seth said, "That should be interesting. I think you should do it. People need to see that you don't care about what they think and that it's okay to be different. And you know the three of us along with Nattie and Brie have your back."

"Wow that was deep, bro. He's right though, Maggie. You have a whole support system behind you so it doesn't matter if if the people listen or not though I'm sure they will." said Roman placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks guys. I guess I better tell Hunter that the Trichster's ready for action." I said with a slight laugh.


	8. You Will Believe

5/5/16

Author's note: I am sooo sorry about the long wait. Things have been going on, plus a really bad bout of writer's block. This might be the last chapter though I'm thinking of writing an epilogue.

Monday night had come faster than I would've hoped. I told the girls about the new able and they were very supportive just like Roman said they'd be.

Before we went out to do the segment, I put on a Shield beanie to hide my now completely bald head. I made a joke that I looked like I had joined the Straight Edge Society which the guys got a kick out of. Our music hit and Seth took the lead followed by Roman, Dean and myself with us holding hands. Once we got in the ring, I motioned for a mic and Dean went over and handed it to me before giving me a kiss on the cheek and whispering, "You got this, darlin'" before walking over to where Seth and Roman were standing in the ring right behind me.

I took a breath and said though the mic, "A couple weeks ago Summer Rea exposed my secret which has brought back some pretty bad memories from my teen years. While some in the locker room have shown me sympathy, my main supporters happen to be standing literally right behind me. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns have been my defense against my new bullies which happen to include some of you.

"Now I don't understand where this hate is coming from because I doubt any of you have gone your whole lives without a single day without someone calling you a name or stealing something from you, or even getting physical. If that is indeed the case then you are one lucky person. And to those who were, you ain't nothing but hypocrites and I feel sorry for you.

"Another thing I've been told is that no man will consider dating a hairless freak like me and well they can eat their words 'cause it just so happens I found someone who did. I'm pretty sure y'all can guess who it is, but I'll tell you anyway."

Dean walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist and kissed the side of my head as I leaned against his body smiling. "That's right, the Lunatic Fringe himself, Dean Ambrose. Not only does he understand more then anyone what it's like to be an outcast, but he was the first person to stand up for me against the bullies backstage, particularly one that I'd actually like to bring out here. So Summer Rea, bring your fake ass out here and face me like a woman!" I said turning to the ramp with Dean still having an arm around my waist.

Summer's music hit and she walked out with a mic in her hand and said in a sarcastic voice, "Aww, isn't that sweet. The freak of nature and the lunatic. Ambrose you must be really insane to be attracted to her after seeing what was under that wig. Which by the way happens to make you as much of a fake as you say I am, if not more."

Dean's grip around my waist tightened as he tapped his collarbone with his free hand. I nudged him with my head which calmed him down slightly and said, "Calm down, babe I got this." He looked at me and smiled as I faced Summer again and said, "You are absolutely right. I was using the wig as a crutch, but as you and everyone else can see I don't have it tonight. Dean helped me realize that I shouldn't hide my true self from anyone. If you like me, awesome. If you don't, then who cares? And now to prove my point I have something to show everyone."

I used my free hand to take the beanie off my head and drop it to the ring floor. There was collective gasp from the audience as Summer looked at me with her jaw dropped. I took a breath and said, "Get a good look, everyone 'cause this is the new authentic Maggie Martinez, or as you can also call me The Trichster. Now before you say anything, trichsters aren't just people who pull pranks on others, they're also people who pull out their own hair be it on their heads, bodies, or both. I strongly recommend that you look this up so that you understand that I ain't the only one in the world who has this.

"So Summer, if you and Alicia wanna continue making jabs at me go ahead, 'cause I've already heard it all, sweetheart. Believe that, and believe in the Shield!" I said as me and the guys put our fists together as our music played and I dropped the mic. Summer stomped her foot and walked away as people in the audience started clapping which took me by surprise.

When we got back to the locker room after the segment finished, Dean hugged me like he wanted to squeeze the life out of me, but I just hugged him back while smiling. When he finally let me go I was hugged by Seth and Roman as they said how proud they were. I plopped down on the nearest couch and sighed before saying, "I can't believe I did that. I also can't believe the response out there. It's like a switch was flipped or something after I took the beanie off."

Dean sat next to me, took my hand and said, "That's because you not only made them see that being different isn't something you should be ashamed of, not to mention being brave enough to prove your point."

I nodded when I heard my phone go off. I got up, grabbed my phone and saw a text from my dad saying, "I'm so proud of you, sweetie. Linda is too J" I started crying which prompted Dean to stand up and walk over to me and ask what was wrong. I sniffled and said, "Nothing. I just got a text from my dad saying he and my step-mom are proud of me. I don't hear that very often from her so it got to me."

Dean pulled me into a hug and I just laid my head on his shoulder with tears still falling down my face. Roman and Seth went to change out of their gear to give us some alone time which was appreciated. My head was spinning due to dad's message on top of the crowd's newfound acceptance of me. I was so thankful to have the guys, Nattie, Brie, and Renee on my side from the beginning and I couldn't wait to see what was up ahead.


End file.
